Once again
by Julindy
Summary: Loki rencontra sur Midgard un homme, bien différent des autres midgardiens. Puis un autre, tout à la fois identique et dissemblable, mais arborant le même regard. Et un autre encore, toujours avec les mêmes yeux. Une âme sans cesse réincarnée pour une succession d'hommes au destin grandiose, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne devienne Tony Stark. [Février 2020 - Collectif Noname]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici longtemps que je n'avais pas participé à l'un des challenges du **Collectif Noname**, mais celui-ci m'a particulièrement inspiré. Et bon sang, quel plaisir d'écrire sans pression, à l'instinct, sans réfléchir outre mesure au plan et à l'histoire. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de manière aussi **spontanée**, et ça fait un bien fou !

Cette histoire sera en **trois partie**. Pas tant parce que c'est trop long pour une seul chapitre (**Kae**, pas un mot, je te vois venir !), mais tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas terminé cet OS, et ma participation (et donc le premier chapitre) devait être publiée **aujourd'hui** pour être comptabilisée !

Pour ce thème de _**"Réincarnation"**_, la question était très simple : est-ce que je crois à la réincarnation ? La question va être tout aussi rapide, puisqu'il s'agit d'un non sans véritable argument ou raison !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, seule l'histoire l'est, et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Loki Odinson n'était qu'un jeune prince lorsqu'il se rendit pour la première fois sur Midgard. Le sort de ces mortels à l'espérance de vie désespérément limitée l'indifférait, et il moquait les Ases qui descendaient sur cette misérable planète afin de s'y faire glorifier, Thor le premier. Mais s'il n'en montrait rien, le jeune prince souffrait des quolibets de son ainé, qui prenait son mépris pour de la lâcheté. Aussi s'en fût il à son tour sur Midgard afin de voir par lui-même ce qu'étaient ces piètres créatures.

Il apparut ainsi dans les terres du nord, où habitaient des peuplades primitives vêtues de fourrure et vivant de pillages. Ici-bas régnaient la loi du plus fort, et il fallait vaincre ou périr sans nulle autre option. Face à eux, Loki comprenait sans aucun mal l'attachement que les siens éprouvaient pour ces êtres, aux aspirations et à la vanité si semblables aux leurs. Néanmoins, cette observation surfaite éveilla chez lui une curiosité certaine vis-à-vis des mœurs obscures de cette espèce.

C'est ainsi que durant de long mois, il arpenta les terres enneigées et les toundras gelées de ce pays à l'hiver éternel. Il ignorait sans mal la neige et le vent glacial, les tempêtes étant à peine plus qu'un léger désagrément pour lui, dieu immortel qu'il était.

C'est finalement au mois d'Einmánuður, en l'an 943 de cette ère, qu'il parvint dans une province reculée de Scandinavia, à l'extrémité nord de ces contrées désolées. Pourtant, le village fortifié et les régions l'entourant étaient étonnamment prospères, se développant et s'épanouissant sous la poigne de fer de son chef. Se faisant passer pour un simple voyageur – ce qu'il était, d'une certaine manière – il fut introduit à celui-ci. Ce fut à cette occasion qu'il fit la connaissance d'Ærinmund Svartkollrsson, en ce qu'il ignorait être la première d'une très longue série de rencontres.

Ærinmund Svartkollrsson était différent des autres mortels. Par son apparence déjà. Quand, en ce pays-ci, nombre de ses congénères étaient d'immense colosses arborant des cheveux blonds et des yeux clairs, Ærinmund lui était brun aux yeux marrons, et moins grand que la plupart. Loki s'en trouvait fort satisfait, lui-même ayant refusé de teindre ses cheveux – pourquoi, pour ressembler un tant soit peu à son nigaud de frère ? – fut-ce pour s'intégrer.

Mais la différence n'était pas que physique, et loin de là. Ærinmund était certes un guerrier et un chef révéré par ses pairs et respecté bien au-delà de son territoire de ce qu'il avait ouï-dire. Mais il était avant tout un esprit libre et indomptable. Il parlait de voyages en des terres lointaines, et il en parlait en des termes si vivaces que Loki aurait pu croire qu'il avait contemplé ces paysages de ses propres yeux s'il ne savait pas que c'était impossible. Il parlait des légendes de son clan, ces histoires brillantes et fabuleuses à propos de dieux mythiques qu'il aurait cru inventées s'il n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait là de son propre peuple. Il avait la voix et le regard de ceux qui captivaient les foules, et Loki se retrouva comme tant d'autres et bien malgré lui impressionné par le charisme que dégageait l'homme.

Ærinmund était dur, exigeant, et impitoyable avec ses ennemis. Loki l'avait ainsi vu décapiter sans le moindre état d'âmes des prisonniers de guerre ayant refusé de se soumettre à la loi du clan. Pour l'avoir accompagné en campagne, Loki savait qu'il n'y avait nulle place pour la pitié en lui sur le champ de bataille. Il était l'exemple même de ce que devait être un chef viking, fort et impassible.

Mais outre son rôle de chef, Ærinmund était forgeron – comme nombre des chefs-guerriers peuplant ce continent – et fabriquait des armes. Loin de haches grossières et d'épées quelconques, il cherchait sans cesse à repousser les limites de ce qui était humainement possible afin d'obtenir une arme plus performante, au fil plus aiguisé. Plus mortelle. Et ce point, qui plus que nul autre aurait dû aviver son dédain pour cet engouement oh combien méprisable, fut celui qui le fit faillir.

Car à ses côtés, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, Ærinmund se dévoilait, lui accordant une confiance que le dieu se savait bien loin de mériter. Ils étaient pourtant devenus amis, par la force ses choses et sans que l'Ase ne l'ait réellement souhaité, mais incapable pour autant de refuser cette forme d'affection si librement offerte.

A Loki donc, Ærinmund confia ainsi sa soif de pouvoir, mais aussi et surtout le besoin de protéger les siens, et le désir ardent de laisser une trace dans ce monde. C'était là l'orgueil des hommes, terrible hubris qui n'avait que trop souvent raison des plus arrogants. Mais pour la première fois, Loki se surpris à croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément d'une mauvaise chose. Que cet orgueil pouvait être autre chose que mépris et suffisance, mais une lumière éclairant le chemin de ceux qui étaient destinés à de grandes choses, Ases comme humains.

Et lorsque cette idée le frappa, ce fut comme si une lame l'avait transpercé – et les Nornes savaient pourtant combien de blessures ils avaient récolté au fil des campagnes de son frères, toutes aussi inutiles les unes que les autres – Un destin grandiose attendait Ærinmund, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Un destin dont il ne ferait jamais parti.

Il avait passé plusieurs mois, un an presque aux côtés du norois, se complaisant sans mal dans un moule, une identité qui n'était pas sienne. Il n'était qu'un mensonge, _le_ mensonge. Et quelle piètre réussite n'est-ce pas, se faire l'égal d'un homme ! C'était là une déchéance telle qu'il en mourrait de honte si quiconque sur Asgard venait à l'apprendre. Mais, et c'était là le plus terrible dans tout cela, son déshonneur n'était rien face ce sentiment indicible d'avoir un temps cru trouver sa place à ses côtés, pour brutalement réaliser qu'elle ne serait jamais sienne.

Il plia bagage en toute hâte, profitant fort opportunément de l'absence d'Ærinmund, parti deux jours plus tôt visiter un village voisin. C'était plus simple. C'était pour le mieux. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva de nouveau seul dans les plaines enneigées, lui qui avait vécu entouré pendant si longtemps, répugna à reprendre ses errances premières l'ayant menée ici. Aussi, sur un coup de tête aussi brutale que celui l'ayant fait quitter le village, il prit la décision de retourner sur Asgard.

Il ne revint pas sur Midgard avant longtemps. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait su qu'Ærinmund n'était jamais revenu au village, assassiné en chemin par un clan rival et sa tête plantée sur une pique.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'il le revit, les siècles s'étaient écoulé. Le Dieu s'était en effet rapidement désintéressé de ces mortels. Après tout, nombreux étaient les mondes, dans cette galaxie et dans les autres, et tout aussi nombreux étaient les peuples qui y vivaient. Certains étaient si évolués que leur développement frisait la perfection de celui des Asgardiens. D'autres en revanche étaient à peine discernables de bêtes sauvages tout juste douées de raison, et auraient fait passer les midgardiens pour des créatures à la réflexion supérieure.

Pourquoi Loki prit-il la décision de revenir sur Midgard, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un bien maigre respect de surface pour ceux peuplant cette planète ? Lui-même était bien incapable de le dire. Surement la lassitude que lui inspirait la stupidité de son frère et de ses amis, et son mépris pour la paresse intellectuelle qui se faisait reine sur Asgard. Mais peut-être également une sorte de curiosité bien mal avisée. Après tout, il y avait bien quelques hommes qui sortaient du lot, se démarquant des autres par un semblant de réflexion. Et il se refusait là à simplement penser le nom de celui qui fut un temps l'ami le plus proche qu'il n'ait jamais eu, et qu'importe combien il lui soit difficile d'admettre pareil état de fait. Non, il parlait de manière générale, sans penser à quiconque de particulier. _Bien entendu._

Toujours est-il qu'il pris la décision de retourner sur Midgard sans réellement en avoir conscience, un jour où la prison dorée qu'était Asgard se fit plus étouffante que jamais. S'il avait su…. S'il avait su, il aurait accusé les Nornes et le destin.

Il arriva dans une contrée chaude et ensoleillée, situé plus au sud que la région ayant accueilli ses premières errances. Ce pays, que l'on nommait l'Italie, était à cette époque l'un des fleurons de l'art et de la culture midgardienne.

Ce monde avait bien changé en quelques cinq-cents ans. Là était le propre des êtres à la courte vie comme les humains, cherchant en permanence à s'élever et à surpasser ses prédécesseurs. Les asgardiens, dans toute leur perfection, étaient immortels et inaltérables. Il en allait de même pour leur mode de vie, qui perdurait depuis des millénaires sans heurts ni changements.

Mais quand bien même il se soit attendu à des différences par rapport à l'époque qu'il avait connu, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle évolution. Ces humains avaient presque l'air… civilisés ! Certes, la pauvreté persistait chacune des cités qu'il visitait, et leur ignorance abyssale dans certains domaines frôlait le néant. Mais les percées étaient là, les techniques et les innovations également, et ils semblaient par ailleurs s'être découvert un gout pour le beau. Si l'art primitif nordique auquel il avait déjà été confronté avait un certain charme – même lui le reconnaissait bien volontiers – ce n'était en rien comparable aux œuvres de cette époque. Peinture, sculpture, architecture, l'art sous toutes ses formes semblait porté aux nues, et c'était là un état de fait qui était loin de lui déplaire, appréciant le fait que l'humanité ait su s'élever au-dessus de sa condition.

Il visita ainsi Palerme, Naples, Rome, ainsi que de nombreuses aux villes, remontant peu à peu vers le nord. Rencontrant les artistes, visitant les monuments, admirant les œuvres, mais jamais ne s'attardant. Et c'est ainsi qu'il parvint en 1503 à Florence. Au cours de son périple, il avait longuement entendu les louanges – venant d'Italiens comme de visiteurs de passage dans ce pays – adressés à un dénommé Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci. Pour avoir admiré un certain nombre de ses œuvres, Loki ne pouvait qu'être en accord avec les compliments qui lui était fait. Ce peintre avait un don incroyable pour capturer l'essence même dans gens dans ses peintures. Mais ce qui intéressait le plus le dieu était les inventions qu'on lui attribuait. Celles qui, il le présentait, marqueraient ce temps et révolutionneraient ce monde. L'homme était un génie, un visionnaire en avance sur son temps, et il lui tardait de faire sa connaissance. C'est donc tout naturellement que son chemin l'avait mené dans la capitale toscane.

Lorsqu'il fut introduit dans l'atelier du maitre florentin, il ne put manquer les maquettes à divers stades de construction, représentant des machines fantastiques qu'on aurait cru venue d'une autre planète. De longues minutes il déambula dans la pièce, observant avec attention le niveau de précision oh si rare de ces objets. Mais ce qui figea le dieu fut les esquisses d'arquebuses et d'engins de siège, d'une technicité encore jamais égalée sur Midgard. Loki ne put retenir un sourire narquois tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux, vaguement dépité. Le titre d'ingénieur de guerre de l'artiste n'était pas usurpé. Et il était terrible pour lui de constater que, malgré tous les progrès constatés, rien n'avait véritablement changé. Les _hommes_ n'avaient pas changé, et même les plus brillants d'entre eux s'abaissaient à inventer des armes et des machines de guerre toujours plus meurtrières. Maudits soient-ils ! Eux et leur soif de sang ! Mais par la même occasion se maudissait-il lui-même, pour avoir osé croire que les choses fussent différentes cette fois-ci.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en aller que Leonardo da Vinci, comme il était communément appelé, pénétra dans la pièce. Loki fut saisi en croisant le chaleureux regard brun. Un regard d'une atroce familiarité qui le retourna et le laissa au bord de la nausée. Il ne dut qu'à sa bonne éducation son apparente impassibilité tandis que dans son esprit surgissait un visage bien différent, qu'il avait pourtant refoulé et soigneusement enterré au plus profond de ses souvenirs.

Il crut à une coïncidence. Cela _devait_ être une coïncidence, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Le dieu ne garda qu'un souvenir flou de la discussion pourtant passionnante qu'il tint avec l'ingénieur, alors même qu'il ne quitta l'atelier du maitre que de longues heures plus tard, bien après que le soleil ne se soit couché. Il fut invité à revenir quand bon lui semblerait, l'artiste ayant vraisemblablement apprécié leur conversation. Mais tandis qu'il franchissait le pas de la demeure, Loki savait déjà que jamais il n'y reviendrait.

Et si de retour sur Asgard il se cloitra dans ses appartements durant de longs mois, nul n'avait besoin d'en connaitre la raison.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Pendant plus de quinze ans, il garda un œil attentif sur Midgard, suivant de près l'évolution de Leonardo. Ses inventions, ses découvertes, ses œuvres… Même en passant outre la singularité de cette âme qui l'avait troublé, Loki ne pouvait qu'admettre que Leonardo da Vinci était et demeurerait une figure marquante de l'histoire des hommes, malgré leur courte mémoire. Un génie, un précurseur, et surtout un homme au destin grandiose. Mais cette constatation n'était que plus douloureuse lorsqu'il se rappelait du seul homme ayant un jour mérité selon lui cette épithète.

Ainsi, ce fut avec un mélange déconcertant d'amertume, de soulagement et de désarroi qu'il vit l'humain s'éteindre en 1519, à l'âge de 67 ans.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La troisième fois… La troisième fois fut celle de l'acceptation. Car comment nier plus longtemps l'évidence ?

On appelait _astra_ ces âmes pour qui la mort n'était pas une fin définitive. Nul repos pour elle, nul Helheim ou Walhalla. Tel un cycle sans fin, ces âmes se réincarnaient à travers les siècles dans de nouvelles enveloppes corporelles. La forme d'un visage, la courbure des lèvres, une tache de naissance… Un unique signe physique permettait de reconnaitre les jumeaux astraux au travers de leurs réincarnations successives. Nul ne savait pour quelle raison ces âmes se réincarnaient-elles, pas plus qu'on aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'une chance ou d'une malédiction.

Cependant, il avait toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende, une histoire que les parents racontaient aux enfants avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Lui-même avait été bercé par ce récit, et s'était penché sur celui-ci une fois suffisamment âgés pour ne plus croire aveuglément ce que lui disaient ses parents et cherchant la vérité cachée derrière les mythes. Mais il n'y avait eu guère à en tirer. Il connaissait cette histoire sur le bout les doigts, et l'avait depuis longtemps reléguée au niveau des contes pour enfants.

Et aujourd'hui pourtant, aujourd'hui il faisait face pour la troisième fois à ce regard qu'il n'avait pas su oublier. Il avait attendu plus de vingt ans avant de remettre les pieds sur Midgard, et était parti loin à l'est. Il pensait ainsi éviter toute réminiscence de son passé midgardien, et se garder du même coup des souvenirs douloureux.

Il avait cru garder son cœur sauf. L'Asie était un vaste continent, et mœurs comme coutumes étaient bien différentes de celles qu'on attribuait aux civilisations occidentales. Et si comme lors des deux précédentes occurrences il voyagea des mois durant sans se poser nulle part, il ne parvenait pas à se détacher tout à fait de cet étrange pressentiment qui l'habitait. Il n'en sut pas la cause jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne au Siam. Sa réputation le précédait, et il fut accueilli par un médecin se distinguant de ses pairs par son excellente connaissance du corps humain, acquise en prenant soin de son fils atteint de maladies chroniques lui laissant une santé fragile.

Mais aussi connu soit-il parmi les siens, l'homme demeurait néanmoins relativement quelconque, même eu égard aux standards relativement peu élevés que Loki avait vis-à-vis des midgardiens. Mais son fils… Agé de moins de dix ans, l'enfant lui était un génie comme il y en avait peu. Il lui suffit d'un simple coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et d'entrapercevoir les feuilles qu'il noircissait de calculs en tous genre pour en acquérir la certitude. Projection, diffusion, calculs de trajectoires… Il s'agissait là de calculs bien au-delà de la portée des jeunes de son âge, et même de bon nombre d'adultes. Seuls une poignée d'humains sur Midgard serait capable d'effectuer ces calculs-ci à la main, sans l'assistance d'une technologie inexistante sur cette planète. C'était à peine croyable.

Mais lorsqu'il croisa finalement ce regard, le pressentiment qu'il ressentait depuis des mois se mua en tempête tandis qu'il était touché en plein cœur. La forme des yeux était fort différente évidemment, propre aux ethnies habitant cette partie du monde. Mais cette couleur, cette chaleur, ce _regard_... Il avait connu deux personnes arborant pareils yeux, deux personnes ayant bouleversé son existence et renversé ses croyances. Et en voyant cet enfant si différent des autres lui sourire avec innocence malgré les stigmates que la maladie avait laissés sur son corps, Loki ne pouvait douter qu'il en serait différent avec lui.

Totalement saisi, Loki fit un pas en arrière et, murmurant de vagues excuses, quitta en toute hâte la demeure. Des heures durant, il erra dans le village, cherchant vainement une explication à ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une simple coïncidence. Seulement, la seule solution un tant soit peu vraisemblable résidait dans des légendes incongrues. Mais lorsque l'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité. Aussi inconcevable soit-elle.

Déterminé à en avoir le cœur net, il revint au petit matin chez son hôte, un mensonge tout prêt aux lèvres pour son comportement de la veille – non qu'il se sente le besoin de se justifier, mais cela serait nécessaire s'il désirait pouvoir approcher l'enfant – Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un couple éploré.

L'enfant n'avait pas passé la nuit.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Loki avait maudit avec force les Nornes face à ce terrible coup du sort, mais n'en demeura pas moins impuissant.

Il rentra donc sur Asgard, comme après chacun de ses expéditions midgardiennes. Mais loin de se retirer dans ses appartements comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, il se rua vers la bibliothèque du palais, bien peu soucieux que quiconque remarque son empressement. Fort heureusement pour lui et sa dignité déjà fort malmenée, personne n'en su rien.

Des jours durant, il éplucha avec soin le moindre livre traitant de la réincarnation. Car c'était de cela dont il s'agissait, et malgré les approximations des légendes, il en acquit la certitude. Mais une fois ce point-ci accordé, une question demeurait. Qu'allait-il faire de cette information ? Confronter ce destin qui semblait le poursuivre ou le fuir ? Rechercher ces jumeaux astraux, ou au contraire les fuir comme le dernier des Ragnarök ?

Il tergiversa longuement, pesant soigneusement le pour et le contre de cette décision qui, il le savait, ne pourraient qu'avoir un impact important sur son devenir.

Et contre attente, à l'inverse de ce quiconque aurait pu prévoir, il retourna sur Midgard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Aujourd'hui, **Loki poursuit ses expéditions sur Midgard**, et va dorénavant chercher sciemment la compagnie de cette _astra_ qui se réincarne.

Merci à **Esdornia** et **Yaone-Kami** pour leur review, ainsi qu'à ceux quo ont mis cette histoire en follow / favoris !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Années, décennies et siècles s'écoulèrent, temps durant lequel il ne put qu'accepter l'évidence. Car c'en était une. Comment expliquer autrement qu'il retrouve sans cesse sur son chemin cette même _astra_, qu'importe l'endroit sur Midgard où il se trouvait ? C'était son destin, _leur_ destin, quoi que ses méandres en demeurent obscurs, tout comme la raison poussant leurs chemins à sans cesse se croiser. Mais il voulait croire que c'était pour le mieux.

Il côtoya ainsi Galilée, Leibniz et Lavoisier. Contrairement aux précédents jumeaux astraux qu'il avait rencontrés – par hasard et sans jamais avoir essayé de les trouver – il les chercha sciemment, prit le temps de les connaitre et passa du temps à leurs côtés, retrouvant en eux les facettes qu'il avait tant admiré chez leurs prédécesseurs et en découvrant d'autres.

Et malgré lui, sans l'avoir voulu ou souhaité, Loki s'attachait à eux, au fil des vies successives qu'il passait à leurs côtés. Il fit progressivement le choix de modifier son apparence pour accompagner leur vieillissement, ne voyant dans cette décision rien de plus que l'évolution logique de leur relation. Il passa ainsi plus de vingt ans avec Gottfried et près de dix aux côtés d'Antoine, chacun de ces avatars se faisant plus proche de lui et plus cher à son cœur que ses prédécesseurs ne l'avaient jamais été. Et c'était chaque fois un déchirement de les voir mourir, quand lui leur survivait inévitablement.

_J'espère te rencontrer dans une autre vie_, voilà le vœu qu'il formulait invariablement, les derniers mots qu'il prononçait alors qu'un dernier souffle s'échappait de celui qui avait un temps été son ami le plus proche. Un vœu pieux, avant que l'espoir ne laisse immanquablement place à la douleur.

A chaque fois il se jurait qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus, qu'il renonçait à Midgard et n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds. Et chaque fois il brisait cette promesse, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son âme qui était peu à peu morcelée.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Antoine Lavoisier était mort en 1794, il y a plus de cinquante ans de cela, sans que n'apparaisse sur son chemin un nouveau jumeau astral. Aurait-il loupé l'une des réincarnations ? Possible, quoi qu'improbable. Mais cette hypothèse était de très loin préférable à celle selon laquelle le cycle aurait été interrompu pour une raison qu'il ignorait, et que l'_astra_ avait finalement accédé au repos. Et plus que tout, le dieu se refusait à s'attarder sur la souffrance que lui causait cette idée.

Loki se rendit aux Amérique, une terre qu'il ne connaissait guère, et ce n'était pas un manque à son humble avis. Il rencontra au cours de son périple de bandits sans foi ni loi, des marchands d'armes corrompus et des esclavagiste dépourvus du moindre état d'âme. Dans ce monde en guerre, qui n'étaient pas simplement tués était réduit en esclavage, au simple rang d'objet et d'outil. Plus le temps passait, et plus Loki craignait que l'_astra_ tant recherchée n'ai succombé précocement. Ou peut-être faisait-il parti des oppressés, génie trop brillant pour que quiconque prenne le risque d'un jour le voir s'envoler ? Le dieu ne saurait dire quelle hypothèse lui était la plus intolérable.

Mais ses illusions volèrent en éclat lorsqu'il rencontra Samuel Colt. Il le rencontra par hasard – ou parce que tel était leur destin, maudites soient les Nornes ! – alors qu'il avait été retenu à Hartford par une tempête impromptue. Loki n'avait pas vraiment une bonne opinion de ce midgardien, qu'il connaissait de réputation. Inventant et fabriquant des armes à tour de bras, ses revolvers s'arrachaient et causaient chaque jour toujours plus de victimes. Il lui avait suffi d'entrapercevoir l'homme pour constater de lui-même qu'il puait la suffisance et l'opulence, tandis que sa voix suintait de mépris. Ç'aurait pu en rester là, il se serait éclipsé et n'aurait jamais plus à croiser cette détestable personne. Mais ses yeux par la barbe d'Odin, ses yeux !

Il lui suffit d'un regard pour reconnaitre celui qu'il avait tant cherché, un regard pour comprendre à quel point il avait eu tort. Son _astra_ n'était pas morte trop jeune ou devenue victime de l'esclavagisme : elle était dans le rang des oppresseurs. Samuel Colt était l'un de ces hommes qui vivait par et pour les armes, la gloire et l'argent. Un génie bien sûr, car comment qualifier autrement celui qui avait inventé pareils instruments de destruction ? Mais en une fraction de seconde, l'_astra_ tant chérie s'était faite le symbole de tout ce qu'il haïssait.

Tous les jumeaux astraux qu'il avait rencontrés depuis Ærinmund, ou presque, avaient eu cet attrait pour les armes, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même Leonardo, qui était de loin le plus brillant de tous, n'avait pas usurpé son titre d'ingénieur de guerre. Ses inventions étaient à la base de nombre d'armes que cette époque affectionnait. Mais un tel comportement, et un tel dédain pour la vie qu'il massacrait sans le moindre remords… ça le dégoutait.

Il agonisa l'homme d'injures, la voix pleine de fiel, usant tout à la fois le meilleur et le pire de sa répartie légendaire. Abattant ses arguments les uns après les autres comme autant de balles en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Mais voulant avant tout le blesser, le faire souffrir comme il souffrait de cette déconvenue à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Oblitérant soigneusement le fait que chaque coup asséné, il le ressentait tout aussi violemment.

Loki le haïssait. Au moins autant qu'il se détestait.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quatorze ans. C'est le temps que le dieu dû attendre avant qu'enfin, _enfin_ Samuel Colt ne daigne rendre son dernier souffle.

Loki fêta cette nouvelle avec une cuite monumentale telle qu'il n'en avait pas pris depuis des siècles, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues alors qu'il descendait allègrement des litres d'alcool fort. J'espère te rencontrer dans une autre vie, hein ? Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Midgard. _Rien_. Il était las de leurs guerres stériles et de leurs vaines querelles, las de les voir s'entretuer pour de l'or ou un lopin de terre, quand ce n'était pas simplement par soif de sang. Las surtout de se voir chaque fois déçu. Car contre toute attente, il continuait d'espérer, quand bien même il aurait tout donné pour cesser de ressentir ce terrible, futile espoir.

Il se refusait à utiliser ses dons ou sa magie pour surveiller les humains et leur évolution, refusait de leur accorder la moindre miette de sa si précieuse attention. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre les songes, des rêves qui des années durant l'avaient guidé d'une réincarnation à l'autre. Et ni les heures de méditations, ni les potions de sommeil ne semblaient en venir à bout.

Il en prit son parti. Avait-il un autre choix ?

Les années passèrent, tandis que la haine se faisait souvenir. Pas la douleur. Devinrent décennies, sans qu'aucune fois il ne porte son regard sur cette planète abandonnée des dieux. Auraient pu se faire siècles, s'il ne s'était pas éveillé un matin avec les réminiscences d'un rêve particulièrement vivace. Dans un état second, il se prépara avec une hâte peu coutumière et emprunta sans tarder les branches de l'Yggdrasil pour se rendre jusqu'à Midgard, laissant sans se retourner Asgard derrière lui.

Laissant sa magie le guider, il atteignit le sud de la France au printemps de l'an 1902. Se promenant dans les rues de la ville de Cannes, il cherchait sans trop savoir quoi. Mais alors qu'il retrouvait peu à peu son calme, se maudissant dans le même temps pour avoir trahi ses principes, son regard fut malgré lui attiré par un homme conduisant un vélo et venant en sens inverse. Il corrigea toutefois rapidement ses propos quand il avisa la jeunesse du cycliste. Néanmoins, il n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir un regard brun familier avant d'être dépassé à toute allure. Et lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour voir disparaitre un tee-shirt rouge vif disparaitre au coin d'une rue.

Pour Loki, ce fut comme un électrochoc.

Le gosse n'avait pas treize ans, peut-être même moins. C'était encore un môme, avec toute la vie devant lui. Une longue vie même, si les Nornes le souhaitaient. Et pourtant c'était lui, Loki en était certain. Jamais il n'avait connu l'un des jumeaux astraux si tôt hormis Akkanee, mais celui-ci avait succombé à la maladie des siècles auparavant avant même que le dieu ne puisse se lier à lui.

Cet enfant était une chance de tout recommencer, de tout reprendre à zéro. Être présent à ses côtés depuis le début, et l'accompagner. Une chance et une rédemption. Celle de qui ? L'_astra_ ou lui-même ? Cela restait à voir, mais peu lui importait au fond.

Les Nornes lui offraient une nouvelle chance.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Asgard ne s'inquiétait plus de ses absences. Et qu'était un éloignement de quelques mois, ou même de quelques années, quand comme eux on vivait des milliers d'années ? C'est donc sans le moindre état d'âmes que Loki s'inscrivit dès la semaine suivante dans le même internat que celui qui, il l'avait appris sans la moindre difficulté, s'appelait Roland Garros. Il ne lui fut pas plus compliqué de se faire accepter du corps enseignant, une légère touche de manipulation mentale lui facilitant les choses.

Non, le plus compliqué fut de se glisser dans la peau d'un adolescent, midgardien de surcroit, lui qui avait obtenu sa majorité des siècles plus tôt. Mais la perspective, certes intéressée, de pouvoir ainsi se lier à Roland n'était pas sans jouer sur sa motivation. Et si l'adaptation se fit avec certaines difficultés – se tenir éloigner de Midgard pendant plus d'un demi-siècle n'y avait certes pas aidé – il trouva un soutien certain dans la présence de Roland à ses côtés. Et des années durant, on ne les vit jamais l'un sans l'autre, plus fusionnels que n'importe quels frères n'auraient pu l'être. Plus proche que Loki lui-même ne l'était de son ainé.

C'est ensemble qu'ils firent leurs études, usant leurs culottes d'écoliers sur les mêmes bancs trop raides.

C'est ensemble qu'ils montèrent sur Paris lors de leur année de terminale, et qu'ils obtinrent leur baccalauréat avant d'intégrer l'HEC.

C'est ensemble qu'ils assistèrent à la Grande Semaine d'Aviation de la Champagne, lors de l'été 1909, où naquit la passion de Roland pour l'aviation. Passion que comprenait oh si bien Loki, lui qui pouvait passer des heures à voler, transformé en oiseau. Là-haut, tous ses soucis lui paraissaient négligeables et surtout si lointains. Mais Loki ne pouvait rien dire de tout cela, condamné au silence par la barrière de sa naissance qui demeurait entre eux.

Et c'est sans dire un mot que Loki vit celui qu'il appelait en son for intérieur sa moitié s'accomplir et se réaliser comme l'homme qu'il avait tant prié le voir devenir.

Les années passèrent.

Il le vit participer à des meetings, des courses et des exhibitions partout dans le monde.

Il le vit se faire une réputation et un nom, qui fleurissait sur toutes les lèvres bien au-delà du cercle très select de l'aviation.

Il le vit établir et battre des records, remporter des prix et des récompenses.

Il le vit s'envoler, quand lui restait cloué au sol. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches, et si loin de l'autre tout à la fois.

Et puis vint la guerre.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Roland n'avait pas le génie éclatant de ses prédécesseurs. Il s'était fait un nom dans l'aviation, sans le moindre lien avec un quelconque rôle d'inventeur que ses précédentes incarnations avaient en affection. Loki s'était un tant étonné de ceci, étant à sa connaissance le premier des jumeaux astraux rencontré à ne pas faire étalage de son intellect, qu'il s'agisse de causes plus ou moins nobles. Mais en le voyant mettre au point des armes adaptés aux avions pour tirer à travers l'hélice et être le premier à y parvenir, Loki ne pouvait pas nier davantage les ressemblances frappantes avec ceux l'ayant précédé.

Mais le 18 avril 1915, quelques jours à peine après avoir remporté à lui seul trois batailles consécutives à bord de son monoplace, Roland disparut au combat, quelque part au-dessus de la Belgique. Loki passa près de trois ans à espérer un signe de lui, maudissant les rêves comme sa magie qui semblaient lui faire défaut au plus mauvais moment. Mais quand après des mois de recherches assidues il avait trouvé sa trace à Magdebour, en Allemagne, le dieu n'avait pas trainé. Roland ignorait le rôle qu'il avait joué dans son évasion bien sûr, tout comme jamais il ne sut que la malencontreuse explosion de gaz survenue quelques heures à peine après son départ et ayant tué nombre de soldats allemands était tout sauf accidentelle. Qu'importe le sang sur ses mains, Loki avait la conscience tranquille. Ce n'était pas la première, et certainement pas la dernière fois qu'il tuait. Et mettre à mort ceux ayant torturé cet homme cher à son cœur n'en avait été que plus délectable.

La convalescence avait été longue une fois l'aviateur revenu en France, et Loki en avait passé chaque minute à ses côtés, chérissant chacune d'entre elle comme le plus précieux des trésors. Il avait cru pouvoir laisser derrière eux cette guerre dont il n'avait que faire. Mais Roland était obstiné, et insista pour retourner sur le champ de bataille sitôt rétabli. Le dieu avait un temps envisagé de manipuler son esprit pour le convaincre de rester à ses côtés, avant de se résigner. Ce n'aurait plus été l'homme qu'il admirait tant s'il l'avait ainsi retenu, contraint et forcé. Roland était reparti au combat, seul, tandis que Loki restait au sol, les ailes brisées par les craintes qui n'avaient fait que prendre davantage d'ampleur à mesure que les semaines passaient.

Et voilà où ils en étaient, sur cette piste déserte alors que l'aube se levait à peine. Ils avaient passé la nuit à discuter, riant et plaisantant comme au temps de leur jeunesse depuis longtemps perdue, jusqu'à ce que chacune de leurs bougies ne se soient consumées. Ils étaient alors restés là, silencieux et immobiles, profitant de ce mince répit qu'il leur était offert pour les récents exploits de l'aviateur. Mais l'éclatante victoire d'il y a trois jours avait un gout amer quand déjà il devait le voir repartir, et Loki n'avait pas un instant su se défaire de son appréhension.

La même angoisse qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre et lui labourait les entrailles tandis qu'il se tenait face à lui dans un silence morbide, attendant qu'il ne le quitte encore une fois. Au prix d'une impulsion soudaine qu'il était certain de regretter par la suite, il se pencha en avant et embrassa désespérément son compagnon d'arme, avant de reculer tout aussi violemment. La peur le guettait, plus traitresse et insidieuse qu'avant. Haletant – et par la même toute dignité oubliée – il mit de longues secondes à prendre la parole, souhaitant comme une excuse lui offrir ces mots qu'il aurait voulu ne pas prononcer avant de nombreuses années.

« J'espère… »

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors que son baiser lui était rendu. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça et il se séparèrent bien vite, avant que Roland ne s'éloigne sur la piste sans un regard en arrière. Loki regarda l'avion s'envoler, et garda les yeux rivés sur le ciel bien après que l'aviateur n'eut disparut de son champ de vision. Dans sa tête, les mots qu'il avait tus raisonnaient comme un adieu. _J'espère te rencontrer dans une autre vie._

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit Roland.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les années qui suivirent la mort de Roland furent les plus difficiles de sa longue vie. Jamais auparavant avait-il ressenti pareille souffrance. Lui qui avait cru trouver sa place à ses côtés, et qui avait connu grâce à lui soutien, confiance et amitié, ainsi que ce sentiment si fort sur lequel il n'osait pas mettre de nom… Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles, il se retrouvait seul. Désespérément seul.

Il parvenait difficilement à maintenir son masque en public et nul ne devinait son affliction, pas même sa douce mère. Quant à Thor, ce benêt était incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il jouait un rôle aux yeux de tous, et lui-même s'étonnait encore de parvenir ainsi à les duper quand il avait l'impression de tomber en morceaux. Il se refusait pourtant à verser la moindre larme. Car malgré toute cette douleur, il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un aurevoir. Il le reverrait, dans un autre corps, avec une autre vie. Mais ce serait lui. Et il le retrouverait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

L'avenir lui donna raison. Il retrouva la trace de son _astra_ étonnamment rapidement, six ans à peine après la mort de Roland. Si tôt ! Il ne s'y attendait pas. Alors une fois qu'il fut certain de son identité et de sa bonne santé, il s'en retourna sur Asgard. Son deuil était certes encore trop jeune, mais ce n'était pas la principale raison. Il se refusait tout à la fois à salir la mémoire de Roland et leurs souvenirs communs, ainsi qu'à maintenir une perpétuelle confrontation entre celui qui s'appelait désormais Andrzej Struzik et celui qu'il avait connu. Andrzej ne pourrait que souffrir de la comparaison.

Ce n'est qu'en 1936 qu'il retourna en Pologne, et plus précisément à l'université de Warszawa – plus connue en Europe sous le nom de Varsovie – où Andrzej Struzik menait un double cursus d'ingénierie et de génie mécanique. Se faisant passer pour un transfuge de l'université de Cracovie, Loki intégra sans peine le cercle d'Andrzej, lui qui était rompu à cet exercice depuis des siècles.

Ce fut un coup de foudre, au sens littéral du terme, tel qu'il n'en avait encore jamais connu. La relation qu'il avait entretenu avec Roland s'était construite lentement, au fil des années passées ensembles et des expériences communes. Mais avec Andrzej… il leur suffit d'un regard échangé, d'une salutation un peu maladroite, et Loki sut avec une absolue certitude que rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cette rencontre. Ils se rapprochèrent très vite, et devinrent fusionnels plus rapidement encore. Jamais il n'avait été si proche de quelqu'un, pas même d'Ærinmund ou de Roland, et encore moins si vite.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils avaient emménagé ensembles au bout de quelques semaines, officiellement pour quitter leurs chambres étudiantes trop étriquées, officieusement pour se retrouver enfin seuls. Les mains s'étaient jointes en secret, et des baisers avaient été échangées sous l'œil d'une lune voyeuse. Les jours et les nuits se suivaient, entre la langueur des étreintes nocturnes et la douceur des mots qui roulaient sur sa langue dans le secret de leur appartement.

Midgard était une planète aux mœurs arriérées, et il était mal vu pour un homme d'en aimer un autre. Mais qu'importe le fait de se cacher, même si parfois le dieu regrettait de ne même pas pouvoir lui prendre la main dans la rue. Il voyait les mêmes regrets dans les yeux d'Andrzej, la même amertume qui parfois teintait les moments passés à deux. Qu'importe. Ils étaient deux, et ensembles ils étaient plus fort.

Pendant un temps, Loki se prit à rêver de ne plus jamais avoir à quitter la Pologne. Oublier Asgard et ses devoirs de prince, sa famille et même son propre nom. Oublier son passé pour construire un futur dans les bras de cet homme incroyable, et vieillir à ses côtés. C'était un doux rêve.

Mais vint la guerre. Encore.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il était trop tard.

La cache où Loki, Andrzej et d'autres résistants s'étaient réfugiés avait été découverte par les hommes de la Wehrmacht. Ce n'était guère étonnant. Même en prenant toutes les précautions possibles, en changeant régulièrement de planque, il était inévitable qu'un jour ou l'autre ils se fassent prendre. Le dieu le savait. Il l'avait pressenti, avant même qu'il ne suive les pas de son amant dans la Résistance polonaise face à l'envahisseur nazi. Il l'avait su avant même que la terre de cette planète désolée ne soit gorgée du sang des victimes innocentes de cette folie meurtrière.

En plus de quatre ans de conflit, ils avaient sauvé bon nombre de vies. Des juifs principalement, qui étaient cachés et exfiltrés hors du pays dès que c'était possible. Une goutte d'eau dans un océan infiniment vaste, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait arrêter Andrzej. Plus d'une fois Loki avait souhaité le convaincre de cesser cette folie et de partir loin, loin de la guerre et de la mort. Mais l'homme refusait d'être lâche, refusait de baisser les bras et de renoncer à prendre les armes pour son pays. Loki l'aimait pour ça, aussi. Et parce qu'il l'aimait, il était resté à ses côtés, jusqu'en cet instant fatidique.

Les balles sifflèrent, et les uniformes de leurs alliés se teintèrent rapidement de rouge. Ils continuèrent pourtant de tirer, Loki comme les autres. Il ne pouvait voir Andrzej, dissimulé derrière une table renversée de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais il sentait sa présence. Par-dessus le bruit des impacts de balle et les gémissements des mourants, il pouvait entendre son souffle heurté, sa respiration difficile tandis qu'il rechangeait son arme. Il devinait la peur qui faisait trembler ses mains, et la détermination qui le poussait à se dresser encore et encore à découvert pour tirer sur l'ennemi. Il sentait la magie bouillonnant dans ses veines, tandis qu'une petite voix suppliait au fond de son esprit pour qu'il s'en serve.

Ne pas laisser voir aux mortels sa véritable identité, sa déité. Ne pas réaliser de magie devant leurs yeux. Ne rien laisser transparaitre à propos d'Asgard, des neufs mondes et de l'univers infini les entourant. Voilà les commandements qui lui étaient imposé depuis sa naissance. Et il s'y était plié depuis son plus jeune âge, mentant chaque fois à ceux qui lui étaient chers, ainsi qu'à celui qui partageait sa vie depuis presque huit ans. Mais en cette heure fatidique, peu lui importaient les commandements du Père de Toute Choses ou les lois des Nornes. S'il ne faisait rien, Andrzej ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour voir le soleil se coucher.

Il s'y refusait.

Abandonnant l'idée de se faire discret, il laissa tomber son arme au sol et se dressa hors de sa cachette. Cible facile, il fut immédiatement visé, mais chacune des balles lui étant adressés rebondissait sur lui. D'un geste de la main, il envoya valser une partie de ses assaillant contre un mur, assommés proprement. Peut-être même morts, au vu de l'angle que formaient leurs cous. Peu importe. Il dévia les projectiles lui étant adressés tout aussi aisément que les premiers et, faisant apparaitre ses dagues, alla exterminer les derniers Allemands présents sans leur laisser le temps de fuir. Il n'avait rien contre le fait de se salir les mains, bien au contraire. Et les cris de ces pitoyables créatures alors qu'il les égorgeait comme des pourceaux étaient des plus délectables. _Personne_ ne touchait à ce qui lui appartenait.

Il laissa tomber le dernier corps au sol, négligeant le sang qui le maculait. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait appris à ignorer cette odeur infame. Il balaya la pièce ravagée des yeux, passant sans s'émouvoir sur les corps morts de ses alliés. Ils avaient choisi leur fin. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à mesure que s'écoulaient les secondes sans qu'il n'aperçoive son amant. Il aurait à faire face à ses questions suite à ses actes bien sûr, peut-être même son dégout et sa colère. Il l'avait su alors même qu'il appelait sa magie à lui. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait simplement le voir. Il voulait…

Son maigre sang-froid vola en éclat lorsqu'il aperçut Andrzej, maladroitement adossé contre un meuble, le sang trempant ses vêtements. Oubliant toute retenue, il se précipita à ses côtés. Mais alors même qu'il jetait sa magie sur la corps moribond – à quoi bon se cacher désormais, il était démasqué – il savait que toute la puissance du monde ne saurait rien y faire. La blessure était trop grave, trop de sang avait été perdu, et déjà le cœur s'essoufflait. Les yeux mi-clos, Andrzej porta une main ensanglantée à sa joue et lui adressa un sourire déformé par la souffrance.

Il n'y aurait pas d'explication, ni de justification. Pas de grande discussion sur Asgard et les dieux. Pas d'éclats de rage ni d'accusation. Il n'y aurait pas de pardon ni d'étreinte. Non, Loki n'aurait le droit à rien de tout cela, et il en avait douloureusement conscience.

Il le tint dans ses bras pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques douloureuses et terrifiantes minutes. Bien après que son souffle ne se soit tari, bien après que son cœur eut cessé de battre, il le garda dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Des mots qu'il haïssait et répétait quand même malgré lui, tant une promesse qu'une malédiction.

_J'espère te rencontrer dans une autre vie__._

* * *

Voilà, j'ai essayé de construire dans ces deux premiers chapitres, avec ces différentes incarnations, **plusieurs aspects de la personnalités de celui qui va devenir Anthony Stark**.

Petite précision, **presque tous les personnages** cités dans les deux premiers chapitres **sont réels**, et les informations aussi exactes que possibles (notamment au niveau des dates). Seuls exceptions : Ærinmund Svartkollrsson, Akkanee et Andrzej Struzi (oui, les initiales, c'est fait exprès !)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Excusez-moi pour ce retard, j'ai été happée par les préparatifs que mon **concours**, que j'ai passé fin juin et obtenu haut la main. De plus, ce chapitre 3 s'annonçant beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus long que ce qui était initialement prévu, j'ai pris la décision de la couper en deux, ce qui me permet également de publier plus tôt ! La suite devrait par conséquent arriver d'ici la fin de l'été.

Aujourd'hui, on retrouve **Loki au milieu d'un deuil** qu'il n'arrive pas à faire, avant d'être happé par les événements du film _**"Thor"**_. Et croyez moi, je me suis difficilement retenue de dériver sur tout ce que vit Loki durant ce film !

Merci à **Toonette**, **Mary Yuki MY**, **Amaniel** et **Lyrellys** pour leur review.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Loki rentra sur Asgard, encore. Et cette fois, nul masque ne parvenait plus à dissimuler sa douleur. Tous s'en inquiétèrent, à commencer par son frère et sa mère qui cherchèrent à le réconforter, quoi qu'ils ne sachent rien de ses tourments. Même son père, qui d'ordinaire ne se souciait guère de ses états d'âmes – les sentiments étaient pour les faibles, et indignes d'un prince tel que lui – le convoqua rapidement dans les appartements familiaux pour s'enquérir des raisons de son état. Mais Loki ne dit mot, et détourna simplement les yeux avant de quitter la pièce.

Pour autant, malgré la souffrance qui le dévorait et semblait vouloir l'engloutir tout entier, il réprima son besoin de pleurer Andrzej. Il repoussa l'envie tenace de verser des larmes pour lui, et pour tous ceux comme lui qu'il avait connus et perdus avec les siècles. Pleurer serait accepter de souffrir, accepter de _subir_. Et il refusait de subir plus longtemps les conséquences de sa mort.

Pour cela, Loki écarta définitivement l'idée de retourner sur Midgard. C'était trop dur. Trop difficile de ne pas faillir et de se laisser aller quand le moindre lieu, le moindre objet se faisait porteur de souvenirs oh si cruels. Il savait les midgardiens mortels et leurs vies éphémères, c'était là leur nature. Il avait vraiment cru pendant un temps pouvoir l'accepter. Mais qu'il soit naïf ou simplement inconscient, le résultat était le même. Car devoir se résoudre à le perdre, encore et encore ? Qui plus est si prématurément ? Il y avait une limite à ce que quiconque saurait supporter sans faiblir, et Loki avait depuis bien longtemps atteint ses limites. Les repousser encore davantage ne saurait que le faire souffrir plus encore.

Détournant sans trembler son regard de cette planète maudite et abandonnée des dieux, il reconstruisit patiemment les fragments de son âme morcelée, comme on recollerait les morceaux d'une poterie brisée. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas de voir les stigmates laissés par cette fracture. Des fissures qui ne se résorbaient pas, ne se résorberaient jamais, et qu'un simple souffle aurait semble-t-il suffi à faire voler en éclats.

Alors pour se protéger, il ferma définitivement son cœur, refusant à quiconque l'opportunité de la blesser à nouveau. Il devint froid et distant avec tous, y compris sa propre famille. Surtout sa propre famille d'ailleurs. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Eux, Ases aveugles et indifférents qui ne savaient rien de la mortalité, se glorifiant sans cesse de l'éternité qui était la leur.

Le changement fut lent, si lent que nul n'en prit conscience avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et quand enfin on s'enquit plus sérieusement de son comportement, lui qui errait comme une ombre silencieuse au regard glacial dans le palais, il était déjà trop avancé sur cette voie pour même songer à faire demi-tour.

La fracture avec sa famille, déjà bien entamée, se transforma en gouffre infranchissable. Rapidement, il n'y eut plus que sa mère pour s'évertuer à le traverser. Et s'il reconnaissait son acharnement comme la preuve de l'amour sans limite qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, il ne se laissa pas davantage atteindre, le cœur en poussière et les yeux secs des larmes qu'il ne savait plus verser.

L'amour faisait mal, c'était une leçon qu'il avait apprise à la dure. Et on ne souffrait pas lorsqu'on ne ressentait plus rien.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les décennies passèrent, inéluctables. Qui aurait pu les arrêter ? Il savait être comme tout à chacun soumis au jugement du temps qui passe. Et il savait que longs seraient les siècles à s'écouler avant qu'à son tour il ne puisse gagner le Walhalla pour trouver un repos bien mérité. Et en attendant ce jour béni tant attendu, il traversait inlassablement les jours avec la même indifférence que rien ou presque ne venait troubler.

Ce ''presque'' était malheureusement dû au lien qu'il entretenait avec l'_astra_. Lien qu'il ne cherchait plus, n'alimentait plus de sa magie et de son essence vitale, mais qui était toujours présent. Malgré les presque soixante-sept ans écoulés depuis la mort d'Andrzej, les rêves avaient continué à le hanter, et n'avaient eu de cesse de s'amplifier les années passant. S'il était un temps parvenu à les oublier et à faire comme si de rien n'était, depuis un an ils s'étaient faits plus violents que jamais auparavant. La nuit, il rêvait de sable et de feu, d'explosion brutale et de lumière bleue, tandis qu'une douleur sourde provenant de sa poitrine semblait irradier dans tout son corps. Des fragments éparses et des images désordonnées auxquels il ne parvenait pas à donner de sens.

Et c'est cette incompréhension, couplée à la meurtrissure d'un lien à vif et à la douleur d'un deuil qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire, qui réveilla ses plus bas instincts.

Tous au palais apprirent à craindre ses colères qui, si elles étaient moins éclatantes que celles de son ainé, étaient bien plus terribles. Imprévisibles, brutales et violentes, se finissant souvent dans le sang et les larmes de ses ennemis, tandis que seul un sourire sardonique aux yeux vides se faisait annonciateur de mauvais présages.

Ce n'était plus seulement de la malice qui l'habitait, cette malice qui avait guidé ses pas des siècles durant. Non, c'était de la colère. Loki embrassait enfin pleinement sa nature de dieu du chaos, après tant de temps à la réprimer. De toute façon, il détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait, tous ceux à quoi ou à qui il tenait. Alors à quoi bon dissimuler plus longtemps qui il était réellement ?

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, qu'il ne dépasse allègrement les limites qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de repousser. L'échiquier était en place.

Et ce fut le début de la fin. Une simple annonce, se faisant la proverbiale pierre déclenchant l'avalanche : le couronnement officiel de Thor en tant que prince héritier, évoqué depuis des années mais incessamment repoussé, allait finalement avoir lieu.

Loki ne parvenait à y croire. Au-delà du fait que les quelques dernières années les avaient plus éloignés que les siècles passés – essentiellement pas sa faute, il devait bien le reconnaitre – Thor n'était tout simplement pas prêt. Le serait-il un jour, voilà une question tout aussi importante, même si elle était bien moins pressante. L'essentiel était que Thor ne pouvait être couronné. Quoi qu'il soit son ainé de près de trois-cent ans, c'était encore un enfant, inconstant et volage, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée des conséquences que pouvaient avoir ses actes et encore moins de la façon dont gouverner un royaume et un peuple tout entier. Insouciant et naïf, presque innocent d'une certaine manière, comme lui ne l'était plus depuis bien trop longtemps. La perte des êtres aimés avait des conséquences telles qu'elle faisait grandir et murir plus vite. Trop vite.

Il ne voulait pas le trône pour lui-même, simplement retarder le moment où il échouerait dans les mains incapables de Thor. Et pour cela, il avait un plan tout trouvé, magnifiquement ficelé et dont nul ne saurait l'accuser qui plus est. Ainsi, manipuler les Jötnars pour qu'ils tentent une incursion sur Asgard fut d'une simplicité enfantine. De là, prévoir, la réaction du Père de Toute Chose et de son frère avait été aisé. Pouvoir grâce à ça pointer du doigt les défauts de son ainé pour que tous voient ce qui à ses yeux tenait de l'évidence, voilà l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Mais tout avait dérapé. Certes, l'expédition punitive sur Jotunheim avait été menée de la façon dont il l'avait escompté. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était son bras virant au bleu sous la poigne d'un Jötunn.

Le choc et l'incompréhension l'envahirent, la colère flamba en lui, mais c'est surtout la douleur qui le dévasta, plus virulente encore du fait qu'il s'était interdit de la ressentir depuis des années. C'est presque indifférent qu'il vît Thor se faire bannir sur Midgard, relevant à peine la tête à l'entende de ce nom maudit, encore abasourdi par la tempête qui faisait rage dans son esprit. Le Coffre des Hivers Anciens mit un terme définitif aux derniers doutes qu'il aurait pu avoir. Une vérité au gout de cendre et de trahison, tandis que ses certitudes et son monde volaient librement en éclats sous les mots de cet homme qui n'était finalement pas son père. Vint le sommeil d'Odin et cette accession non préméditée au trône, tandis qu'en lui se disputaient la haine et la souffrance.

Seul et éperdu, envahi par la violence de ses émotions, il se noyait. Et si le jour il parvenait tant bien que mal à garder la face vis-à-vis de ses sujets, la nuit en revanche… La nuit, l'absence de son _astra_ et la solitude se faisaient plus prégnante que jamais, tandis que cette douleur immonde dans sa poitrine se renforçait à mesure que le temps passait.

Un jour où il n'y tint plus, c'est au fallacieux prétexte d'humilier davantage Thor en lui annonçant la soi-disant mort d'Odin et le tour définitif que prenait son exil qu'il gagna brièvement Midgard. Faisant sans oser réellement le formuler le souhait de _le_ croiser, en vain. Prévisible, mais il n'avait malgré lui put s'empêcher d'espérer. Pourquoi rompre les promesses qu'il s'était faites en allant sur cette planète pour s'en retrouver une nouvelle fois déçu ? Face à cette énième déconvenue – et pourtant, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Les chances étaient infimes – ses actions prirent un tour plus sombre et plus chaotique. Le trio Paladin se rendant à son tour sur Midgard, l'envoi du Destructeur à leur poursuite, la trahison d'Heimdall, la destruction voulue de Jotunheim et le retour du fils prodige. La machine était en route, sans qu'il ne puisse ou même ne veuille l'arrêter, se laissant porter par des flots tempétueux sans plus chercher à les éviter. Les coups étaient portés parce qu'il le fallait, tandis qu'il crachait à son frère des mots vides de sens.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva accroché à Gleipnir au-dessus du vide, uniquement retenu par la poigne de Thor et d'Odin. Il l'avait fait pour eux. Avait vraiment cru le faire pour eux. Pour leur famille, cette famille qui n'était pas réellement la sienne, qui ne l'avait jamais été en vérité. Une vaine tentative d'effacer l'horreur de son sang et la vérité de son âme souillée, pour des gens qui au final n'avaient jamais véritablement su qui il était. Une personne, une seule et unique l'avait vraiment compris, sans que jamais il n'eut à faire le moindre aveu : Andrzej. Ainsi que Roland avant lui, et Antoine, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à Ærinmund des siècles – une éternité – plus tôt. Une _astra_, un homme sans cesse réincarné à travers les ans, et le seul qui avait jamais compté à ses yeux.

Et il l'avait perdu.

Toute la colère qu'il avait gardée en lui depuis presque soixante-dix ans, brulant comme un feu furieux dans ses veines et frémissant en permanence sous sa peau, fut submergée par une vague soudaine et brutale de souffrance. Cette douleur qu'il avait portée malgré lui et dont il avait nié l'existence, allant par la même occasion jusqu'à nier la présence du moindre sentiment en lui, se purgeant de toute émotion. Face à elle les événements des dernières semaines – car ce n'était que cela, quelques semaines au goût interminable – semblaient bien insignifiants. Qu'importe le couronnement de Thor et la stupidité de l'Ase en question, qu'importe les Jotnars et leur planète gelée, qu'importe même sa véritable ascendance et sa nature monstrueuse. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, excepté cette douleur en train de le consumer tout entier. Il était déjà mort à l'intérieur depuis bien trop longtemps, il le réalisait seulement, et il ne parvenait tout à coup plus à supporter les battements erratiques de son cœur asséché subitement revenu à la vie. Alors à quoi bon continuer ?

Il lâcha prise.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Loki avait cru mourir. Loki aurait _préféré_ mourir.

Le monde était souffrance. Aux mains du Titan Fou depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Loki supportait jour après jour les tortures qui lui étaient imposées. Il aurait voulu ne pas crier, ne pas donner cette satisfaction à son geôlier, mais comment cela aurait-il été possible quand le moindre geste, volontaire ou non, réveillait une douleur pulsant dans tout son corps ? Quand le moindre souffle d'air sur sa peau bardée de plaies ouvertes et purulentes se faisait souffrance infinie ?

Il n'était plus que souffrance. Alors pour échapper à la douleur de ce corps physique qu'il trainait comme un poids derrière lui, il s'enferma dans son esprit. Les souvenirs de son frère – de Thor par les Nornes, il n'était pas son frère ! – de Frigga et d'Odin eurent un temps le mérite de réveiller sa colère et sa combattivité tandis qu'il se remémorait leurs mensonges et leur trahison. Mais bientôt ils ne suffirent plus et c'est presque naturellement qu'il tourna ses pensées vers son _astra_ et les milliers de souvenirs qu'il avait de lui.

Les expéditions guerrières menées aux côtés d'Ærinmund, et ces nuits passées dans le vent et le froid, partageant une même tente pour se réchauffer. Les schémas d'arquebuses et de balistes qu'il avait admiré dans l'atelier de Leonardo en attendant l'arrivée du maitre. Les feuilles noircies de calculs par Akkanee, qu'il avait discrètement observé par-dessus l'épaule de l'enfant. Les nuits passées à observer les étoiles accompagné de Galileo. Les après-midi paisibles passés dans la bibliothèque de Gottfried, partageant un silence complice qu'ils ne ressentaient nul besoin de combler. Les expériences d'Antoine, et son plan de travail perpétuellement recouvert de croquis et d'ouvrages. L'unique discussion, ou plus précisément le monologue vigoureux qu'il avait adressé à Samuel Colt. Les longues heures d'étude passées dans ce collège français aux côtés de Roland et l'unique baiser au gout de sel qu'ils avaient échangé. Le petit appartement qu'il avait partagé avec Andrzej, et son sang trop rouge sur ses mains.

Car chaque souvenir qu'il avait de lui, y compris les plus heureux – surtout les plus heureux – finissaient inévitablement entachés de sang et de tristesse, la nostalgie de sa présence devenant détresse infinie face à la douleur des pertes successives et des adieux qu'il n'avait que trop réitéré.

_J'espère te rencontrer dans une autre vie__._

Le temps était comme distordu, brisé. Il pourrait croire qui endurait ces tortures depuis des années si, en son for intérieur, il ne savait pas pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques mois, dont il avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte exact.

Il n'y avait plus que la douleur. Aussi fort voulait-il lutter contre elle et les tortures qu'on lui infligeait, il n'en demeurait pas moins impuissant, soumis au bon vouloir de son geôlier. Et après son corps brisé, ce fut sa conscience même qui lui fut arrachée.

Car les murs qu'il avait bâtis par magie autour de son esprit finirent par voler en éclats quand fut apposé contre son front un sceptre d'or, serti d'une pierre brillant d'une lumière bleue aveuglante. Il tenta bien de lutter contre ce poison qui voulait s'insinuer en lui, car s'il n'en connaissait pas la nature, il devinait sa perversité. En vain. Son corps détruit par les tortures ne lui répondait plus, et la voix qui chuchotait à son oreille était d'un tel réconfort après ces mois de solitude. Une voix chantante et réconfortante, aux accents familiers. Généralement polonais, parfois français, allemand ou italien, plus rarement scandinave. Une voix qui lui promettait un monde sans souffrance, si seulement il daignait coopérer. Un monde où les émotions et les sentiments n'auraient plus le pouvoir de le blesser. C'était affreusement tentant, surtout pour un esprit à la dérive. Trop tentant pour ne pas au moins considérer un instant cette option. Il hésita.

Cela suffit.

S'engouffrant dans la faille béante qu'elle avait vu en lui, la pierre s'imposa brutalement à son esprit, corrompant allégrement tout ce qu'elle touchait. Loki tenta de se raccrocher à ses souvenirs pour ne pas totalement sombrer mais ils lui étaient arrachés un à un, tandis qu'une volonté qui n'était pas sienne lui était imposée. Son dernier souvenir fut l'image d'une paire d'yeux marron chaleureux, avant qu'ils ne s'évanouissent à leur tour dans le néant.

* * *

Oui je sais, pas encore de **Tony** dans ce chapitre. Mais promis, c'est pour le prochain, entièrement consacré au film _**"Avengers"**_ !


End file.
